


The stars feel like home

by galaxylove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Momo likes to think that Sana could have been a star.





	The stars feel like home

Momo likes to think that Sana could have been a star.

  In another time, in another cosmos, maybe in the very same instance that she looked into eyes filled with constellations she couldn’t name, and galaxies she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. She sees the sun breaking over the horizon when a comfortable grin slides into place as she crawls up her body, threatening to blind her if she stared too long - a small price to pay if this was the last sight she could see, Momo reasons. Her fingers leave a trail of stardust as they move, searing a burning pattern into her waist that reaches further and further into orbit as her hands grow bolder, as they explore a little longer. Any trepidation she might have felt had been drowned out by the liquid moonlight in her veins, embedded deeper with every feather-light kiss pressed to her stomach.

  She hopes the moment will last forever. People come and go, and Momo is no stranger to loss, but the stars scattered throughout Sana’s eyes are infinite. There is nothing fleeting about the fire Sana ignites under her skin, or the deep ache in her chest when her hand stretches out, reaching and searching and -

  She finds her. Hand curving tentatively on her cheek, her thumb sweeping a gentle arc under tired eyes, chasing away the vast expanse of darkness that constantly threatened to eclipse her light. Even the brightest of stars needed fuel to stay bright, and the way Sana leaned into her touch made her think she would shine forever. Glittering eyes find her own, blinking away the cosmos she once desperately sought until she could see herself reflected in a swirling midnight sky.

  They stare. And they smile. For they both know that the erratic rhythm of two heartbeats in tandem could only have been decided by the stars, and Momo counts every time she had cast out a desperate wish on a fleeting comet, watching it streak across the sky in an instant and burning out just as fast. She hadn’t thought the stars were listening, that it was all a foolish, childish dream to look to the sky for anything - but the way Sana fits into her, filling an ache that transcended the stars themselves made her think that maybe they had been listening all along. She blinks again and she’s staring into flickering lights, flecked with scattered moondust.

  “You’re always thinking.” Soft and comforting, her voice swam around and enveloped them tenderly. “What are you thinking about?”

  “You. Me.” Her reply was a faint whisper into a vast void, subdued by the weight of her thoughts. Familiar fingers begin to tap a steady beat into her skin, matching the pace of her heart. “Us.”

  Sana hummed blissfully.

  “I like the sound of that. Us.” She shifted further into Momo’s arm, molding herself to her side. They lay together, content to just be for a while and let the silence speak volumes for them. The hand resting just under Momo’s shirt reached out instead to take her own, fingers intertwining easily like they had done countless times before. 

  “What do you think of when you look at the stars?” Momo asked, pressing light kisses to their interlaced fingertips as she waited for an answer.

  “I think of wishes. I think of hopes, and dreams, and the thousands of wishes waiting to be collected in the sky. I think of all the times I’ve asked for help and nobody answered.” Sana paused, sighing softly. 

  “I think of home.”

  Momo dropped their hands, turning her head to press a much firmer kiss to Sana’s temple, pulling her closer into her arms. She felt Sana let out a shaky breath against her, tightening her arms around slender hips. The voice against her chest came out quiet, and muffled.

  “What do you think of? When you look at the stars?”

  Momo smiled against Sana’s crown, closing her eyes to see a field of stars spilling into vast pools of ink. She saw celestial entities, old gods and new gods alike hoping and waiting for their lost star to come home.

  “I think of you.” She answered honestly, not missing the way Sana’s hand tightened in her own. “I think of home.” She exhaled slowly, opening her eyes to see a glistening begin in Sana’s that had nothing to do with constellations or galaxies. She felt soft hands push her down against the sheets, eyes clouding over longingly as she hovered above her. Desperate lips slammed into her own, and suddenly the cosmos and the stars were crashing around them, stardust cascading in the sky as they found themselves in each other again. This was familiar, they knew this - this was  _ home. _

__ They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me way longer to write than i care to admit  
> @tiffatologist on twt


End file.
